Ciel Hamil!
by nemuikuro26
Summary: Ciel hamil! shinigamis to the rescue! tapi itu anak siapa? jangan-jangan? Sebastian! cari Sebastian! / warning: slight(?) sho-ai, typos, OOC tingkat dewa, typos/ TAMAT
1. Chapter 1

_Ciel hamil?! But how?! Shinigami to the rescue!_

**Warning: Sho-ai nyerempet(?), gaje, OOC, ga jelas, typos, yuhuuu!**

**Disclaimer: Kuroshitsuji punya mbak Yana Toboso, fic ini milik author fufufu**

Yahuuuuu! Hari ini, tepatnya jam 6.18 WIB, hari terakhir UN! Yo, author nyempatin diri buat pesta fic setelah hiatus seminggu lebih, hahaha! Seneng deh! Ini fic pembuka yang author bikin sambil tadi malam SKS-an, wkwkwk! Oke, sebentar lagi author masuk. Wish me!

* * *

Ciel... HAMIL?! Apakah itu mungkin?! Okelah dia sekarang seorang demon, tapi demi apa, biasanya'kan manusia yang hamil anak iblis! Lagi pula, ini anak siapa?! Ciel langsung galau tingkat kecamatan.

Ciel mengingat beberapa malam sebelumnya, ia tak ingat pernah berbuat hal tak senonoh. Meskipun sekarang umurnya hampir 138 tahun, ia masih perjaka jadi ini aneh sekali ketika pagi tadi ia bangun dan mendapati perutnya membelendung seperti sekarang. Padahal hari ini hari kerja Ciel. (Ciel buka toko teh kecil yang dia manage sendiri. Kebanyakan pengunjungnya adalah makhluk-makhluk non-human termasuk alien yang menyamar jadi human)

Ciel mendesah lemah. Terpaksa ia mencolong atasan baju hamil tetangga sebelah. Baju-bajunya tak ada yang muat. Beberapa saat setelah selesai membersihkan diri, ia diam beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya memutuskan mencari pertolongan.

Dia berlari ke arah handphone Nokinoki yang sedang di charge dan bermaksud menelpon Sebastian tapi kemudian baru ingat, Sebastian dengan Ciel'kan sudah musuhan selama satu abad... mereka lost contact... Ciel batal menelpon Sebastian. Lagian itu nomor adalah nomor Sebastian seabad yang lalu.

Ciel menscroll ke bawah phonebook hape nokinokinya, Elizabeth... udah ko'it, Tanaka... apalagi... Grell... Grell?! Sejak kapan Ciel punya nomor Grell?! Ciel menyerah dan memutuskan untuk menelpon Grell.

Ciel: Ahlo? Grell?

Grell: Ahlo? Siapa ya?

Ciel: Ciel...

Grell: Eci?

Ciel: Ciel!

Grell: Diel?

Ciel: Ceh! Ceh! Carlie, carlie!

Grell: Oh... Charlie toh

Ciel: Arrrggghhh! Ini aku! Ciel Phantomhiveeee!

Grell: Oh? Ternyata kau ya bocah? Kenapa kau bisa tahu nomorku? Kapan kau minta nomorku? Kenapa kau menghubungiku? Sebastian mana? Harga tomat di pasar berapa?

Ciel mendesah, "Kau pikir aku berubah propesi jadi tukang sayur? Mana kutahu!"

Grell, "Sopo tau, hehehe... jadi, ada apa bocah?" tanya Grell yang tumben-tumbenan tidak menyebalkan.

Ciel, "Umm... kau sibuk tidak?" tanyanya ragu.

Grell tidak langsung menjawab sebelum terdengar teriakan memekakan telinga. "Kyaaaaa! Bocaaah! Kau nakal juga yaaa! Sayang aku tak tertarik dengan yang lebih muda,"

Ciel memutar bola matanya jengah. "Preettt! Lu pikir gue mau ngajak kencan -_-" ga, gue lagi butuh teman curhat... lo pan satu-satunya (yang ngaku-ngaku) lady yang gue kenal..." gerutu Ciel yang tiba-tiba pakai bahasa gaul.

"fufufu... berhubung lo muji gue, gue mau deh datangin elu. Tunggu ya, sekitar satu jam lagi gue kesitu, akang Will nggak mau ngelepas gue..." jawab Grell ikut berbahasa gahol.

"Whooottt? O.o?" Ciel mangap mendengar penuturan Grell tapi tidak mau mempermasalahkan lebih jauh.

* * *

"Wuoooottt?! Perutmu kenapa?! Kau hamil?!" tanya Grell kaget begitu Ciel membuka pintu rumahnya.

Ciel mendesah, mulai ragu dengan keputusannya untuk memanggil Grell. "Itulah... aku juga bingung kenapa perutku tiba-tiba besar begini... dan aku tidak tahu apa aku hamil apa tidak..."

"Jangan bilang itu anak Sebastian..." Ucap Grell horror dan tiba-tiba macho.

"What?! Tidak mungkin! Kami tak pernah berkontak-kontakan semenjak seabad lalu aku memutuskan kontrak kami! Aku sudah tak pernah bertemu dengannya seabad jadi bagaimana bisa ini anaknya?!" ujar Ciel sambil geli-geli gimanaaa~ gitu.

Grell menghela nafas. "Oke, aku percaya. Kalau Sebastian ada tak mungkin kau menghubungiku... hmm... apa ya? Mungkin kau kebanyakan makan kali!" tebak Grell asal.

Ciel mendengus keras. "Asal! Aku makan banyakpun harusnya bukan begini bentuk perutku!"

Grell memasang gaya ala Sherlock holmes yang sedang mikir. Lengkap dengan pipa dan topi kotak-kotak merahnya. Ciel makin yakin keputusannya menelpon Grell salah. Tapi masa iya dia menelpon Sebastian? Yang ada dia malah diketawai Sebastian lagi!

"Ah! Aku tahu!" ujar Grell tiba-tiba. "Kita datang akang Undertaker aja!" putusnya.

"Halah... bilang aja lu kangen ama Undertaker... -_-"" Ciel menyadari batu di balik udangnya Grell dan Grell hanya nyengir kuda.

* * *

"Khukhukhu... lama tak bersua Young Earl... hamba lihat pengikut anda telah berganti, khukhukhu~!" Ujar Undertaker begitu Ciel dan Grell nyampe di toko Undertaker yang rahasia. Yang mereka ketahui hanya toko itu berada di jalan Imam Benjol no. 12 Rt 001/ RW 04 kec. Gokil, Kab. Humor, Yogyakarta. (Emang ada -_-")

"Aku bukan Earl lagi Undertaker, kau bisa panggil namaku, dan aku bukan ganti pengikut. Aku sudah tak punya pengikut, Grell disini murni sebagai temanku," jelas Ciel yang langsung mendapat 'Kyaaa!' dari Grell yang tiba-tiba berubah jadi Lizzy.

"Hoo~ begitu, khukhukhu... ngomong-ngomong perutmu kenapa? Kau ditinggal Sebastian yang berubah jadi bang Toyib?" tanyanya yang langsung mendapat getokan maut dari Ciel.

"Ngarang! Kami sudah tidak terikat kontrak jadi ia sudah menghilang selama seabad!"

"Ah? Machaaaa?"

"Iyaaaahhh!" jawab Ciel dengan Grell yang ikut mendukung.

"Mi apah?"

"Mi Sed**p Ayam Special!" Ciel dan Grell mengeluarkan mi instan.

"Tapi kemalen akuh liat diah loh!" Undertaker menjawab dengan gaya sok imut dan kedip-kedip nggak jelas.

"APAAAH?!" Grell mengeluarkan suara machonya. "DIMANA?! DIMANA?!"

"Dia beli pentol di depan rumahku kemaren," jawab Undertaker kalem.

"Ciel! Kita harus mencari Sebas-chan!" Putus Grell bersemangat.

"Ogah." Jawab Ciel tegas.

Grell langsung menoleh ke arah Ciel kaget. "Kenapa?!"

"Kalau mau cari, cari aja ndiri. Aku malas lihat mukanya," jawab Ciel jujur.

"Ikh! Aku'kan sudah menemanimu kesini! Kau curaaaanggg!" Grell balik jadi banci dan menarik-narik ujung baju hamil Ciel.

Ciel mendesah. "Iya, iya. Ntar kita cari bareng. Tapi kita harus selesaikan masalah perutku ini dulu... masa kau suruh aku mencari Sebastian sambil bawa perut begini? Ntar orang ngira Sebastian itu ayah dari anak yang kukandung. Kau mau?!" ancam Ciel yang berbuah manis. Grell langsung duduk manis di sisi Ciel.

"Jadi, kau juga tak tahu kenapa perutku begini?" tanya Ciel pada Undertaker.

"Khukhukhu~ sayang hamba tak tahu... bagaimana kalau kalian pergi ke perpustakaan di dunia dewa kematian. Siapa tahu ada info?" usul Undertaker.

"Tapi masa demon boleh masuk death society? Bukannya Spears tak suka ya? Nanti aku diusir lagi!" ujar Ciel.

"Tenang, aku ikut menemanimu!" Undertaker menjawab dengan tawa khasnya.

Ciel terdiam. Satu lagi shinigami yang memutuskan untuk menemaninya dan entah kenapa ia tak yakin mereka akan mendapatkan hasil mengingat kedua shinigami itu adalah orang yang aneh.

* * *

"senior?! Sedang apa anda disi—kenapa ada iblis yang mengikuti anda?" tanya William dingin tiba-tiba setelah sebelumnya bersemangat melihat Undertaker.

Diam-diam Ciel curiga, jangan-jangan William itu naksir Undertaker. Tapi bukannya Grell suka William ya? Wah... cinta segitiga... tapi tunggu, Undertaker naksir yang mana dong? Lagian Grell pan naksir Sebastian juga... Ah, sudahlah, yang penting mereka harus cari info tentang perut Ciel yang tiba-tiba membelendung itu.

"Khukhukhu~ lama tak bertemu Will, hei, aku harus masuk ke perpustakaan. Ada yang ingin kucari tentang demon yang bisa hamil tanpa pernah disentuh, khukhukhu~" jelas Undertaker sambil berjalan melalui Will dan diikuti Ciel serta Grell.

William membenarkan letak kacamatanya dengan ujung death schyte miliknya. "Hamil tanpa diapa-apakan? Demon? Terlebih lagi... laki-laki? Aku ikut membantu," putus William yang langsung mengekor.

Ciel langsung merasa big sweatdrop, sekarang ada tiga *coret*ekor*coret* shinigami yang menemaninya. Whoaa! Mereka seperti masuk ke dalam cerita The Marvelous Land of Oz dan Ciel merasa berubah menjadi Dorothy.

Entah berapa lama mereka berkeliling dan membuka-buka buku dan akhirnya menyerah. Tak ada satupun yang bisa dijadikan petunjuk. Keempat... err... makhluk non-human itu terduduk di tengah-tengah perpustakaan kelelahan.

"Hmm... kurasa satu-satunya cara adalah menanyakan ke iblis lain..." ujar William memberi saran.

"Ma—maksudmu aku harus turun ke neraka dulu?" tanya Ciel sambil meneguk air liurnya susah payah. "Ogah! Aku tak mau! Gimana kalau ternyata mereka malah menyuruhku aborsi?!"

"Bukan itu baka. Aku suruh kau hubungi butlermu yang dulu itu..." jelas Will.

"Benar juga, khukhukhu~ hamba yakin ia pasti tahu. Ia'kan sudah ada sejak manusia diciptakan..." Undertaker mengangguk setuju.

"Yeeeee~ ketemu Sebas! Ketemu Sebas!" Grell joget hula-hula di tengah perpustakaan seperti orang gila.

Ciel menyerah. Tiga lawan satu ya jelas kalah. Tapi masa iya dia harus menghubungi Sebastian? Bagaimana kalau ternyata Sebastian malah membuat semua lebih buruk? Jess... whateverlah... tapi...

"Oy, bagaimana cara menghubunginya?" tanya Ciel. Ia tak yakin nomor yang tersimpan di hape nokinokinya itu masih berfungsi.

"Ohohoho, tenang, saya tahu jadwal Mr. Butler beli pentol di depan rumah saya, dia selalu datang tiap hari Rabu!" Undertaker mengatakan dengan santai.

"Kok anda bisa tahu?" tanya Grell.

"Iyalah, paman pentolnya cuman datang hari rabu. Jadi cuman saat itu Sebastian keluar rumah buat beli pentol."

"Tunggu dulu," Ciel menyetop. "Keluar rumah? Memang dia tak pernah keluar rumah?"

"Entah ya? Saya hanya pernah bertatap muka dengannya hari itu. Meskipun kami tetangga, saya jarang ke sebelah mampir,"

"HAH?! Jadi kalian tetanggaan?! Jesss...! undertaker, Grell, kita bertamu kesana sekarang!" perintah Ciel.

"Lalu saya?" tanya William.

"Err... kalau mau ikut boleh,"

"Enggak ah. Kamu nggak tulus ngajaknya," Will tiba-tiba OOC.

Ciel langsung garuk-garuk pipi. "Iya deh, iya, William, mau ikut nggak maen ke tempat Sebastian?" tanya Ciel sambil melipat kedua tangannya dan menatap William sok imut.

"Oke. Ayo berangkat sekarang mumpung paman andong yang saya pesan masih ada di depan." William mengajak ketiga makhluk non-human lainnya segera.

"Tunggu, kenapa disini ada andong?" tanya Ciel bingung.

"Karna author tinggal di dekat halte andong," Jelas Grell. Anehnya Ciel manggut-manggut aja.

* * *

"Sebas-chan! Sebas-chan!" panggil Grell penuh semangat.

Ciel sweatdrop kemudian tersadar. "Eh, emang namanya masih Sebastian yak?"

"Khukhukhu~" Undertaker tertawa. Ciel kira dia tahu, ternyata dia cuman niruin Tanaka cuman bukan dengan 'hohoho' melainkan dengan tawanya yang khas.

Pintu terbuka pelan. Semua menahan nafas (padahal mereka nggak perlu nafas -_-") dan muncullah sosok Sebastian dengan sweater lengan panjang kuning gading dan celana jins abu-abu membukakan pintu. Grell langsung melompat dan Sebastian menghindar dengan sukses. Ia kemudian menyadari mantan(young master)nya ada diantara para shinigami dengan... perut membelendung?

"Maaf, saya berani bersumpah tak pernah menghamili anda," ujarnya tiba-tiba yang langsung berakhir dengan getokan maut dari Ciel.

"Aku kesini bukan mau minta pertanggungjawaban bodoh! Siapa juga yang bilang kau ayahnya?!" gerutunya pada Sebastian.

Sebenarnya dia heran. Kenapa semua orang mengira kalau dia hamil ayahnya pasti Sebastian? Kenapa bukan yang lain? Kenapa bukan Robert Parttinson atau Johny Deep saja sih? Kan keren juga... atau tak perlu jauh-jauh, Al anaknya Ahmad Dhani juga boleh—(Woooyyyy! Lu naksir berondong ya Ciel?!) intinya Ciel bingung. Bahkan Sebastian juga menduga bahwa mereka akan menuduhnya. Hhh...

Sebastian akhirnya mengizinkan keempat makhluk non-human itu masuk dan mempersilahkan mereka ke ruang tamu. Diam-diam ia memperhatikan Ciel menggunakan baju hamil dan mau tak mau berusaha keras menahan tawa.

"Jadi ada tujuan apa kalian kesini?" tanya Sebastian setelah menyajikan teh.

Ciel kembali mengawang. Sekarang ia merasa mereka telah bertemu sang penyihir Oz. Tinggal Grell berkata ia ingin jadi manusia asli, William meminta hati dan Undertaker meminta menjadi lebih berani dan voilla! Mereka benar-benar berubah menjadi tokoh dongeng. Gezzz... Ciel menggelengkan kepala berusaha menyingkirkan pikiran bodoh itu.

"Begini Sebas-chan... kau'kan iblis tua, jadi siapa tau kau tau apa yang kau tau itu kehamilan tau itu bisa terjadi pada iblis yang kau tau merupakan manusia dulu tau..." jelas Grell yang tiba-tiba mengucapkan kata tau berkali-kali. Author mengecek dan ternyata ada sedikit konslet.

"Hmm," Sebastian manggut-manggut sambil mengelus jenggotnya... sejak kapan Sebastian punya jenggot?! Jiah! Ternyata ia hanya mengelus dagu mulusnya... hhh... kaget author... author kira Sebastian berubah jadi kambing...

Sebastian bergerak mendekati Ciel yang secara insting bergerak ke belakang. Padahal ia sudah bersandar. Sebastian berjongkok lalu meletakan tangannya ke perut Ciel. Ciel sempat terkejut tapi kemudian memilih diam.

"Hmm... hmm..." Sebastian bergumam.

Ciel kembali kaget ketika tiba-tiba Sebastian menempelkan telinganya ke perut Ciel. "Oi... kau! Memang perlu begini?!" tanyanya jengkel.

"Shhh! Aku sedang berusaha mendengarkan!" ujar Sebastian.

"Ikkkhhh! Kau terlalu dekat!" protes Grell sambil merengut. Ia meminta dukungan tapi ternyata William dan Undertaker sibuk memberi kucing yang bejibun di rumah Sebastian. Mereka mungkin ketularan penyakit cinta kucing Sebastian. Akhirnya Grell menyerah dan ikut memberi makan.

"Masih belum? :(" tanya Ciel risih. Sudah lima menit Sebastian menempelkan telinganya di perut Ciel. Tak ada respon. "Oy, SE—ukh... demon! Oy!" Ciel menarik pelan ujung rambut Sebastian.

Ia melongok sedikit dan ternyata Sebastian tertidur. Ilernya sedikit menetes ke baju hamil Ciel dan membuat Ciel ngamuk lalu menempeleng kepala Sebastian sekuat tenaga. Ia menoleh ke arah ketiga shinigami yang menemaninya dan ternyata mereka tertidur sambil memeluk kucing. Ciel memijit keningnya lelah. Apa-apaan ini?! Tidak ada satupun yang beres! Ternyata feelingnya sejak awal benar! Huks... makanya Ciel, perluas jaringan pertemananmu. Jangan berteman dengan makhluk-makhluk nggak jelas semua...

"Oi, demon, jadi apa menurutmu?" tanya Ciel kesal.

"Hmm... saya tak tahu. Kita tanya ibu saya saja my lo—eh... umm... siapa nama anda sekarang?" tanya Sebastian telat.

Ciel memutar bola matanya. "Ciel Phantomhive. Kau?"

"Sebastian Michaelis. Mau ngopi di dep—augh! Oke, maaf, kebiasaan," ujar Sebastian ketika Ciel langsung menendang tulang keringnya ketika Sebastian kelepasan merayu. "Oke, ayo panggil ibuku."

"Memang ibumu siapa?"

"Leviathan." Jawab Sebastian singkat. Mereka melangkahi ketiga shinigami yang sekarang tertidur dan berjalan ke arah ruang tengah.

Singkat cerita Sebastian telah memanggil Leviathan.

"Ho? Jadi ini istrimu? Ckck! Dia terlalu tak baik untukmu!" ujar ibunya tiba-tiba.

"Maksudnya?" tanya Sebastian heran.

"Sudahlah! Kita bukan ingin membicarakan pernikahan!" Ciel mengingatkan. "Maaf Leviathan, aku juga bukannya ingin menikah dengan anak—

"Tidak! Tidak! Kau tak mengerti. Tak baik itu baik!" ujarnya sambil tersenyum ceria dan memeluk Ciel erat.

"Hah?" Ciel kebingungan.

"Ya, tidak baik itu adalah hal yang baik untuk demon. Selamat datang ke keluarga—

"Tunggu!" Ciel sekali lagi memotong. "Sudah saya bilang saya bukannya ingin menikah dengan anak anda. Ini bukan anaknya. Kami ingin bertanya apa yang anda tahu tentang demon yang tiba-tiba hamil tanpa pernah berhubungan dengan orang,"

Leviathan terdiam. Ia menoleh ke arah Sebastian dan memandangnya penuh aura kematian. "Dia bukan calon istrimu?" tanyanya horror. Sebastian menggeleng santai. "KENAPA?! HARUSNYA DEMON YANG SEPERTI INI YANG JADI CALON ISTRIMU!" Leviathan murka sambil muncrat-muncrat ke muka Sebastian.

Sebastian mengelap mukanya santai. "Sudahlah bu. Jawab saja pertanyaannya."

"Hmmph! Baiklah, dengan satu syarat. Kalian harus menikah setelah aku tahu apa yang menyebabkan perutnya begitu, bagaimana?" Leviathan mengadakan penawaran.

Ciel dan Sebastian saling tatap.

_Menikah dengan Sebastian? Idiiiiiiihhhh! Capek-capek aku mengusirnya dan membuat kontrak batal! Masa iya aku harus menikah dengannya?! Males bangeeettt! Apa lagi satu keluarga dengan Leviathan... bukannya dia istrinya Satan yak? Berarti Sebastian pangeran kegelapan dong... berarti nanti aku harus kembali ke masa seperti dulu lagi dong? Tidaaakk! Aku tak mau jadi burung dalam sangkar lagi!_

_Menikah dengan Ciel? Humm... hummm... tidak. Aku tetap tak bisa membayangkan. Sudah cukup kemarin aku diperlakukan jadi butler rendahan. Kalau aku jadi suaminya... bisa-bisa tiap malam aku dikunci di luar rumah. Dimarahi tiap hari. Tidak. Aku tak bisa mengorbankan kupingku. Dan yang paling parah aku bisa dilarang bertemu kucing..._

"Tidak!" tolak kedua orang itu tegas.

"Kenapa?" Leviathan kebingungan. "Kok kau bisa tidak naksir anakku? Lihat anakku, tampan, ganteng, seorang pangeran, sempurna dalam segala pekerjaan, jago nyuci, masak, bersih-bersih,"

"Ibu, kau baru saja menerangkan anakmu sebagai pembantu," ujar Sebastian sweatdrop.

"Intinya, aku tak mengerti,"

"Simple, kami sama-sama laki-laki." Jawab Ciel datar.

"Oo, kau salah baby... di dunia neraka tak ada laki ataupun perempuan. Dan kita tak perduli gender untuk menikah. Menikah saja lah! Kau juga, kenapa tak mau dengan anak ini? Lihat dia, mungil, imut, manis, kyut, acha-acha nehi-nehi, dan hugable begini!"

Sebastian mendesah. "Ibu tak tahu sifat aslinya," Otomatis Ciel langsung mendeath glare Sebastian. "Lihat," Sebastian langsung mengadu.

Leviathan terdiam. Nampaknya anak dan calon menantunya itu (ciyeee!) saling tak suka. Tapi itu awal yang baik (whot?! O.o").

"Bagaimana kalau kubilang itu anak kalian berdua? Apa kalian tetap tak mau menikah?"

"UAPAH?!" Ciel melongo. Isi perut ini... bibit Sebastian?! But how?!

"Tapi bagaimana bisa?!" tanya Sebastian tak terima dituduh menghamili anak orang. Padahal dia tak pernah berbuat mesum dengan Ciel.

"Itu pengaruh faustian contract, mungkin," ujar Leviathan. "Nah, jika kalian setuju tanda tangani perjanjian ini. Disini tertulis aku akan mengabulkan permintaan kalian dan sebagai bayarannya kalian akan menikah!" Leviathan menjelaskan ceria.

Ciel speechless. Dasar demon. Ujung-ujungnya kontrak mulu... mungkin kalau mau, demon bisa jadi kontraktor baik di Indonesia.

Lama Sebastian dan Ciel tenggelam dalam pikiran sendiri. Akhirnya mereka mengangguk setuju. "Baiklah... kami akan menikah," putus mereka berdua dan menandatangani kontrak setebal tiga centi itu. Pegal juga mereka menandatangani kertas kontrak sebanyak itu.

Ciel berpikir simple, ia takut anaknya lahir tanpa mengenal ayah (terus lu ape -_-") sementara Sebastian murni karena penasaran bagaimana rasanya jadi ayah. Kalau bosan tinggal bunuh (o.O")

"Bagus! Sekarang, little demon, mendekatlah," pinta Leviathan.

Ciel mengangguk patuh. Betapa terkejutnya ia ketika tiba-tiba Leviathan menusuk perutnya dengan sebuah jarum super kecil. Terdengar bunyi 'pessshhh' dari perut Ciel yang perlahan menyusut.

Ketiga shinigami yang menemani Ciel nampaknya mendengar keributan dan segera menyusul Ciel dan Sebastian. Mereka sama terkejutnya dengan Ciel dan Sebastian ketika melihat perut Ciel kempes.

"Wha—wha—apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Sebastian kebingungan.

"Mengeluarkan angin. Dia cuma masuk angin kok." Jawab Leviathan dengan tampang watados.

"Apa?! Bukannya kau bilang ini—

"Aku bilang'kan bagaimana kalau... dih! Ngarep banget sih! Tenang. Kalian bisa bikin setelah nikah," Leviathan melambai-lambaikan tangan di depan muka.

Grell melotot. "APA?! Ciel dan Sebas-chan akan menikah?!"

"Ini curang! Kami setuju karena kau bilang tadi ini anak—ukh! Licikk!" protes Ciel.

"Ada apa ini?" tanya William bingung.

"Hohoho, namanya juga iblis. Sudah ya, aku akan menjemput kalian dalam waktu dekat. Dadah cupcup buhbye!" dan kemudian Leviathan mengeluarkan bola asap lalu menghilang.

Ciel terdiam, Sebastian juga terdiam. Grell mengamuk-ngamuk minta penjelasan sementara William yang paham situasi langsung mendesah dan mengatakan tak rame karena Ciel ternyata cuman masuk angin. Undertaker katawa-ketiwi tak jelas lalu kembali ke rumahnya disebelah. William memutuskan untuk ikut.

"Cieeeeell!" teriak Grell. "Aku tak setuju kau—

"GRELL! SEMBUNYIKAN AKU DARI LEVIATHAN! GANTIKAN AKU! APA SAJA! ASAL AKU TIDAK MENIKAH DENGANNYA!" Pinta Ciel frustasi.

Sebastian tersinggung melihat betapa Ciel menolaknya. Dan apa dia bilang? Meminta Grell menggantikannya? Tch! Lebih baik ia menjomblo seumur keabadian deh!

"E—eh?" Grell sendiri bingung melihat Ciel yang panik.

"POKOKNYA SEMBUNYIKAN AKU!"

"Percuma." Tiba-tiba Sebastian bicara. "Ibuku itu Leviathan. Ia akan menemukanmu meski harus menyeretmu dari surga,"

Ciel langsung memucat. Tidak. Ia tak mau menikah dengan Sebastian. Tak mau!

Grell berusaha menenangkan Ciel tanpa sadar. "Te—tenanglah Ciel. Menikah dengan Sebastian tidak seburuk kelihatannya—

"Tak buruk katamu?!" Ciel lepas kendali. "Menikah dengan penggila kucing itu sama saja menyiksaku!"

Devilish smile muncul di bibir Sebastian. Hmm... pernikahan tidak terdengar buruk kalau ia bisa menyiksa Ciel. "Sudahlah, semua akan baik-baik saja,"

Grell menyadari bayangan gelap muncul di belakang Sebastian seperti saat ia mendatangi Claude untuk merebut Ciel dulu. Sekarang ia jadi kasihan dengan Ciel. Kelihatannya tujuan Sebastian menikah dengan Ciel bukan karena cinta tapi karena dendam.

Hhh... mereka hanya bermaksud menemukan penyebab kehamilan Ciel, kenapa jadi berujung pernikahan? Seperti mereka adalah ibu dan anak yang sedang mencari pria yang bertanggung jawab saja... Grell mendesah kecil melihat Ciel yang memohon seperti anak kecil untuk dibawa pulang dan Sebastian yang terlihat seperti pedophilia saat menatap Ciel. Sigh... what a stupid ending...

End?

* * *

Gimana menurut para readers? Hahaha! Ini ide author dapat pas lagi ngitung matematika. Mantab'kan?! Kertas buram author isinya fanfic ini, huehehehe! Pasti pengawas ujian bakal kaget... kasian, sabodo amat :p btw, gimana menurut readers sekalian? Haruskah author membuat lanjutan fic gaje ini? Review yooo~!


	2. Chapter 2

**Warning: Sho-ai nyerempet(?), gaje, OOC, ga jelas, typos, yuhuuu!**

**Disclaimer: Kuroshitsuji punya mbak Yana Toboso, fic ini milik author fufufu**!

Oke, sekedar info, kejadian yang Ciel alamin di toilet itu sebenarnya kejadian nyata yang saya alamin sendiri waktu ke toilet umum di AMPLAS habis potong rambut di salon. Salah potong, sumpeh... rambut saya dipotong macam boyband korea begitu. Ciyus! Dan saya lebih parah dari Ciel. Ciel cuman sekali, lha saya? Pertama tuh pas saya baru mau masuk bilik buat, yah taulah, terus ada bapak2 yang masuk dan begitu kami temu pandang, dia langsung batal masuk terus masuk lagi terus keluar lagi ngeliatin penanda di toilet dan saya. Habis itu dia nyengir aneh gitu -_-" yang kedua ada dua orang cowok ketawa-ketiwi mau masuk ke toilet waktu saya cuci tangan dan sewaktu mata mereka ketemu mata saya, mereka otomatis ngomong, "Astaga! Ini wc cewek nyong!" ujar blewer(nama samaran) pada si monyong(nama samaran). Habis itu saya langsung balik ke tukang cukur rambut biasa. Setelah itu saya jera potong rambut di salon. After that saya memutuskan mending ke tukang cukur deh... (curhatan gaje author)

**DiYunjae-san**, hahaha~ tau aja nih Yunjae-san kalau saya gila XD yeah, I agree with you, I don't know but I think Grell sut very well with jawa accent and Ciel with betawi accent XD

**46neko-kucing Ganteng-san**, maa~ ga selamat, ga selamat~ (lambaiin tangan di depan muka) Ciel ga bakal selamat dari Sebastian dan mertuanya, huahahaha!

**Vivii Natsumeyujin-san**, oke! ini saya lanjut XD semoga Vivii-san masih baca ini fic XD

**Om Howa-san sakit terus**, cepet sembuh ya...(?) hiatus satu semester?! whew... satu semester tuh berapa bulan yak? (ditabok Howa-san) wkwk, ini karena entah kenapa ide selalu muncul ketika saya ngerjain matematika Howa-san... itu xx, yy, xy apa maksudnya -_-"

ngomong-ngomong soal chap M, nah ntu die, saya masih bingung... haruskah saya buat chap M? tapi saya takut otak mesum saya bekerja terlalu ekstreme dan kasihan Ciel ntar... wkwk!

**sankyuu saya ucapkan ke yang udah review dan ke yang memfav+follow !**

* * *

**Ciel NIKAH?!**

Ciel mengelap air liur yang menetes dari sudut bibirnya dengan tidak elit. Beberapa kali ia mengerjap ketika sebuah wangi semerbak menusuk indra penciumannya. Dengan tanpa sadar Ciel bergerak mengikuti arah bau itu.

Ciel sampai di depan dapur dan mendapati seseorang telah dengan kurang izinnya menggunakan dapur Ciel. Ia bahkan berani bersiul?! What the?! Ciel segera mencari tongkat besbol yang disimpan di sudut ruangan, lupa kalau ia bisa menerbangkan orang dengan jarak lima meter sekali sentil.

"Well good morning my future wife!" sapa sosok itu sambil berbalik menatap Ciel. Ternyata orang itu adalah Sebastian dengan senyum *palsu* menawannya.

Satu detik...

Lima detik...

Sepuluh detik...

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN DI RUMAHKU?!" Ciel langsung pecah suara. Jerit histeris melihat hantu (Well, iblis sering disangkutpautkan dengan hantu) terdengar dari nada suaranya. Oke, kalau makhluk yang satu ini mungkin memang butuh tongkat baseball, tapi merek neraka atau surga.

Senyum Sebastian semakin melebar. Ah... betapa indahnya hari ini. Bisa melihat masternya menderita seperti sekarang adalah kebahagiaan untuk Sebastian. Sebastian bahkan bersenandung riang.

"Grell... aku butuh Grell sekarang!" Ciel berkata kepada dirinya sendiri panik.

Kenapa dia mencari Grell? Karena Grell adalah penangkal Sebastian yang paling ampuh dan sudah terbukti di lima negara. Jika kalian merasa kesulitan mengusir pacar (laki-laki) kalian yang menyebalkan, silahkan hubungi Grell. Ia ahlinya (y).

Sebastian tersentak. Melihat Grell di pagi hari? Bukan salah satu cara yang baik untuk mengawali hari. Dengan kecepatan super Sebastian mengambil hape noki-noki Ciel dan menghapus nomor Grell.

"NOOO~!" jerit Ciel sambil mencengkram erat kedua sisi rambutnya. Ia mengalihkan tatapan ke Sebastian dan memberinya death glare terbaik pada demon di hadapannya. "What is wrong with you?!"

Sebastian menyeringai puas melihat mantan(young master)nya frustasi. Bukannya menjawab insult yang dilemparkan sang calon istri, Sebastian malah sengaja menyibukan diri dengan menata sarapan yang jelas-jelas sangat tidak berguna. Remember mereka demon'kan?

Ciel memutar bola matanya jengah. Nampaknya Sebastian masih dendam dengan masa lalu. Jadi, apa yang terjadi di masa lalu yang membuat Sebastian benci setengah idup sama Ciel-sama kita tercinta? Well, hanya kedua makhluk itu yang tahu.

Time skip!

Sekarang Ciel sudah duduk anteng di meja makan. Wajahnya ditekuk sepuluh, tak lupa pasang bimoli juga. Ia bersiap menyemburkan api naga (rd. Emosi tertahan) ketika tiba-tiba dari cerobong asap sesuatu seperti fairy dust memenuhi sekitar. Dari sana, perlahan muncul seorang perempuan dengan rok mengembang mirip rok sailor moon berwarna emas dengan atasan mengkilau berwarna biru tanpa lengan dan ia memegang sebuah tongkat berkepala bintang. Oke, itu bukan fairy dust. Fairy mana yang punya gaya pakaian macam otaku lagi cosplay? Cosflairy? Bleh...

"Ahoi my son and my son-in-law-wannabe!" suaranya ceria memenuhi tempat tinggal Ciel. Itu sudah pasti demonic dust karena yang muncul adalah Leviathan.

Wajah Ciel datar. Datar. Datar. Ia berusaha menjaga wajahnya tetap datar meskipun dalam hati mungkin ia sedang melompat-lompat sambil menjambak rambut frustasi. Ah... betapa ia ingin bunuh diri. Son-in-law-wannabe? Don't be ridiculous. Siapa yang mau?! Siapa yang mau punya mertua dengan selera berpakaian AMAZING dan suka muncul tanpa diundang?! Siapa?! Mungkin berjuta fangirl dan fanboy tapi satu yang pasti. Bukan Ciel.

"Good morning mom. Tea?" tawar Sebastian seakan tak terpengaruh dengan gaya berpakaian ibunya yang 'WOW' dan cara munculnya yang 'Magnificent'. Mungkin sudah biasa.

"No, no mi amore! Mama come here to take you two for fitting! Kyaaa! Tidakkah kalian merasa bersemangat?!" tanyanya.

Ciel kembali berusaha datar. Datar. Datar. Hampir saja ia berteriak, 'who the heck that want to do unnecessary fitting dress?! Not me you—urhg!' untung saja teh buatan Sebastian mengambil alih perhatiannya.

"Okay, chop, chop my little sinner!" panggil sang mother-in-law-wannabe. "Kita sudah tertinggal jadwal! Now, hope on!"

_Ceh! Like mother like son!_ Gumam Ciel dalam hati ketika sang mother-in-law-wannabenya mengayunkan tongkat.

Mata Ciel melebar dengan tindakan sang mother-in-law-wannabe dan tahu-tahu mereka bertiga sudah berada di sebuah ruangan fitting. Ciel memandang tongkat sang mother-in-law-wannabe horror. Jangan-jangan itu benar-benar tongkat sailor moon yang dipinjamnya—atau lebih parah, dirampasnya. Tapi horror tak berhenti sampai disitu. Sang penjahit muncul dengan telinga panjang mirip elf dan tiga mata. Selain sang penjahit, ada beberapa orang lain yang penampilannya tak kalah aneh. Oke, Ciel tak kaget, ia sudah biasa melihat hal seperti ini di cafenya. Terutama para alien juga agen MIB. Hanya saja kemunculannya membuat Ciel paham satu hal. Mereka ada di tempat yang tak ada manusianya sekarang.

"Ok, now mi amore, aku akan meninggalkan kalian disini, mereka akan membantu fitting gaun juga menipedi lulur nikahan. Serahkan saja pada mereka, nah, aku harus pergi lebih dahulu, ada pertemuan cosplay yang harus aku datangi, cup cup buh byeee! Dengan kekuatan bulan meraaaa~h!" dan puff! Sang mother-in-law-wannabe menghilang ditelan kabut kerlap-kerlip.

"Silahkan ikuti kami," ujar salah seorang dari makhluk non-human yang Ciel lihat dengan sopan.

Dipijit Ciel pelipisnya lelah. Ia menoleh ke arah Sebastian yang sekarang mengikuti dengan suka hati. Demon itu...! apa dia tidak sadar bahwa yang akan dinikahinya itu adalah Ciel?! Ooh? Jangan bilang ia ingin menggunakan ini untuk membalas dendam pada Ciel? Huh! Jangan harap Ciel akan marah! Dia pikir hanya dia yang bisa bermain? _Huh! two people can play! Lihat saja kau Sebastian!_

Ruang fitting di dunia ini (Yang entah dimana Ciel tak tahu tapi ia tak perduli) mirip dengan ruang fitting biasa. Dimana-mana ada manekin dengan baju. Ia jadi teringat dengan Nina yang dulu menjadi penjahit pribadinya.

Karena terlalu sibuk dengan memorinya, Ciel tak sadar bahwa ia sudah diukur dengan kecepatan biasa dan tahu-tahu, tiga gaun pengantin sudah jadi. Tunggu, Ciel mengamati gaun itu. Tunggu dulu. Kenapa gaun berwarna putih itu seukuran dengan Ciel sementara tuxedo dengan ukuran Sebastian?

"Nah, mi amore, you boleh pilih gaun mana yang you mau pakai, nanti akika bakal hias lebih extravagant again!" ujar sang penjahit.

IDIIIHH! Ternyata si penjahit rempong! Ah, tunggu, bukan itu yang harusnya Ciel pikirkan. Yang benar, kenapa jadi dia yang menggunakan gaun?! Tentu saja Ciel langsung menyuarakan pikirannya.

Jawaban mereka, "Silahkan bayangkan sendiri anda menggunakan tuxedo sementara mempelai yang disitu (nunjuk Sebastian), mengenakan gaun."

Oke, Ciel akui itu menjijikan dan mengerikan. Uuh... mungkin ia harus mencari semacam telepon. Siapa tahu tempat ini macam film matrix dimana ia bisa kembali ke dunia nyata dengan menggunakan telepon.

Tapi sebelum itu aku harus ke kamar kecil... gumam Ciel dan segera mengatakan keinginannya pada makhluk non-human yang menjadi penata busananya juga Sebastian. Sebastian sendiri saat itu masih memilih-milih tuxedo yang akan ia kenakan. Bah! Apa pula yang harus dia pilih? Semuanya hitam -_-"

* * *

Ciel sedang mencuci tangannya ketika sekelompok demon pria masuk ke toilet. Demon-demon itu melayangkan pandangan ke arah Ciel. Ciel yang sadar sedang ditatap, menatap balik lewat cermin. Untuk beberapa saat mereka saling tatap dalam diam sampai...

"Oh, maaf, kami rasa kami salah masuk." Ujar mereka sebelum keluar dan tak muncul lagi.

Ciel terdiam. Hanya air keran yang terus mengalir bagai pipis yang tak tertahankan yang menjadi background. Salah masuk. Mereka bilang mereka salah masuk. Mereka pria dan ini toilet pria tapi mereka bilang salah masuk. Ciel menarik dua kesimpulan. Pertama, di dunia ini sosok luar perempuan dan laki-laki bertukar. Kedua, Ciel dikira perempuan. Dengan kata lain, MEREKA MELIHAT CIEL ADALAH PEREMPUAN. Ini membuat Ciel jengkel karena itu semakin menguatkan alasan mengapa ia harus menggunakan gaun.

Ciel hanya bisa mendesah. Ia mencuci mukanya dan memutuskan untuk segera kembali ke tempat yang ditunjuk sang pemandu. Lebih baik semua cepat selesai agar ia bisa cepat kembali ke rumah lalu membenturkan diri hingga mati. Daripada menikah dengan Sebastian, ia lebih memilih bunuh diri. Mungkin, dengan cara makan cake sampai mati?

Tiba-tiba pintu ruangan Ciel terbuka dan muncullah beberapa demon wanita yang langsung masuk tanpa permisi membawa kereta dorong seperti Sebastian. Bedanya, kalau Sebastian membawa makanan atau surat, mereka membawa peralatan kecantikan.

"APA YANG—arrgghh! Lupakan!"

Dengan kecepatan super Ciel berjalan ke arah dimana Sebastian berada. Ia akan membunuhnya. Kalau ia tak bisa bunuh diri, lebih baik mereka saling bunuh dari pada mengikat kontrak yang lebih konyol dari kontrak mereka dulu.

Didobrak Ciel pintu ruangan tempat Sebastian berada. "SEBAS—tian..."

Ciel speechless, sweatdrop, senewen, dan s-s lainnya yang tak bisa terungkapkan. Bukannya dia yang bakal jadi mempelai wanita? Tapi kenapa... di hadapannya... Sebastian... rambutnya sedang diionisasi, mukanya diberi masker, kuku kaki kakek-kakek kaku-kakunya dipedicure, kuku tangannya yang berwarna hitam dimanicure, alis matanya diberi maskara, bahunya dipijat dan last but not at least, bibirnya disulam.

Melihat pemandangan mengerikan dari sang calon suami yang tiba-tiba berubah macam Grell, Ciel pingsan dengan mulut penuh busa.

* * *

Tidak. Ciel tidak terkejut ketika Sebastian berdiri di sampingnya dengan kuku hitam berkilauan dimana kau bisa berkaca disitu. Tidak. Ciel tidak terkejut karena baju pengantinnya adalah gaun tiga belas lapis. Ciel terkejut karena... sekarang mereka berdiri di depan altar dengan, harus disebut apa orang yang berpakaian macam pendeta tapi tak ada lambang salib di bajunya, bersiap menyatukan mereka. Sejak kapan ia mengenakan gaun yang selesai dalam sehari dan sudah berdiri mengaitkan lengan dengan Sebastian? Seingatnya ia pingsan karena melihat Sebastian... hiii! Lupakan! Yang lebih penting adalah bagaimana ia bisa berdiri tegak saat pingsan dan berpindah ke altar ini?

Ciel menoleh cepat ke arah Sebastian. Ia tersenyum, ah tidak, menyeringai lebar. Ia menoleh ke arah sang mother-in-law-wannabe yang sebentar lagi akan terhapus wannabenya. Ia menangis tersedu-sedu penuh kebahagiaan, eh, tunggu, ia bukan menangis. Ia tertawa hingga air matanya keluar. Ini pasti akal bulus mereka berdua!

Ciel bersiap kabur ketika sang... er... anggap saja penghulu mengatakan, "Dengan ini kalian kunyatakan sebagai suami istri. Kau boleh mencium sang mempelai wanita."

Ciel makin jantungan. Ia melirik kesepuluh jemarinya yang kini digenggam Sebastian. Sejak kapan mereka bertukar cincin?! Dan ketika wajah Sebastian mendekat... Ciel jatuh dengan gaya tak elit plus mulut berbusa. Sekali lagi, ia pingsan.

Dipijit Ciel keningnya yang pusing. "Di—mana...?" tanyanya entah pada siapa.

"Di kamar," jawab seseorang dan ketika Ciel memfokuskan, itu ternyata Sebastian.

"Bagaimana—

"Anda pingsan saat akhir upacara dan melewatkan jam makan malam. Sekarang kita ada di kamar pengantin..."

Ciel terlonjak. Ia melirik sekelilingnya. Lilin. Kelopak mawar. Aroma menenangkan. Suara romantis. Ia akan muntah. Ia kemudian menyadari bahwa ia mengenakan gaun malam yang dulu ia gunakan saat masih menjadi earl. Sebastian? Kemeja putih yang (please don't nosebleed fans) tak terkancing dan celana piyama berwarna senada.

"Kau," tunjuk Ciel pada Sebastian. "Dan aku," Ciel menunjuk diri sendiri. "Tidur bersama disini?" kali ini Ciel bertanya dengan ekspresi horor.

Seringai gelap tergambar di wajah Sebastian yang membuat Ciel merinding. Tanpa sadar ia bergerak menjauh. Sebastian melangkah mendekat, menaiki kedua lututnya ke atas tempat tidur dan mendekati Ciel. Tubuhnya condong ke arah Ciel sementara Ciel semakin condong ke belakang. Ciel mundur dan bergerak ke belakang dengan menggunakan kedua sikunya. Terus, Sebastian bergerak maju dan terus, Ciel bergerak mundur, hingga...

Bruaaaakkk! Ciel jatuh dengan punggung lebih dahulu bersama bokong indahnya. Sebastian menutup mulutnya berusaha menahan tawa karena geli melihat tingkah sang master yang konyol.

"Really? Do you think I will touch your cutting board chest? Even if I'm a demon, I have a taste my lord. And I am one hell of a gourmet to the core." Ujar Sebastian sambil mengejek Ciel dengan berlagak membungkuk seperti dulu.

Ingin sekali rasanya Ciel melempar bantal yang ikut jatuh bersamanya tapi mengabaikan dan memutuskan untuk tidur ala kepompong. Iya. Kepompong. Tahu'kan? Yang menggunakan selimut untuk menutupi seluruh tubuh layaknya kepompong?

Karena pernyataan Sebastian sebelumnya, Ciel jadi agak tenang. Ia pun memutuskan untuk tidur karena ia masih membutuhkannya. Masalahnya, semakin malam, bau semerbak dari lilin aromaterapi semakin kuat dan menggelisahkan.

Sejak awal Ciel curiga, tapi sekarang kecurigaannya makin kuat. Belum lagi Sebastian mulai bergerak gelisah di sebelahnya. Ketakutan Ciel pun menjadi nyata, ia bisa merasakan tangan Sebastian yang menyentuh lembut pipinya.

_Oh, Hell... whatever! Curse that mother-in-law-wannabeeeeee! Mom, dad, I'm sorry..._ sesal Ciel dalam hati. Ini akan jadi malam yang paling mendendamkan dari kehidupan Ciel sebagai demon.

~end~

* * *

yap... gaje... T_T humornya gagal deh kayaknya...


	3. Chapter 3

**Like usual aja ya?**

**disclaimer: Kuroshitsuji (C) Yana Toboso**

**Sankyuu kepada yang meriview, follow juga favorite**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**Ciel Ngidam!**

**.**

**.**

Ciel hamil. Kali ini benar-benar hamil. Terima kasih kepada akal bulus sang ibu mertua, Ciel dan Sebastian—err... kalian paham sendirilah. Ah! Jangan lupa terima kasih kepada aroma terapi sialan yang ternyata... ukh! Ciel ingin bunuh diri kalau ingat lagi. Dan sekarang sudah memasuki bulan kedua.

Sebastian awalnya tak ambil pusing mau Ciel hamil betulan atau masuk angin lagi. Apa hal yang paling buruk yang bisa terjadi? Pikir Sebastian awalnya. Dan sekarang ia tahu jawabannya. Ngidam. Hahaha! Yeah! Ngidam! Betapa Sebastian menyesali telah memandang remeh hal ini.

"Sebastian! Aku ingin makan sponge cake rasa peanut butter! Dengan topping peanut butter juga ya!" perintah Ciel ketika Sebastian saat itu sedang santai menonton televisi. Tayangan yang ia tonton adalah tentang seorang butler dengan masternya yang menyamar menjadi perempuan di masa depan. Sekedar info, pemerannya memiliki nama dan sifat yang sama seperti Sebastian tapi masalah ketampanan, masih kalah jauh lah... (Sebastian narsis -_-")

Sebastian mengerang jengkel. Sponge cake rasa peanut butter? Masternya ini gila atau apa? Bagaimana mungkin selai peanut butter terasa enak di dalam sponge cake? Dan sang mother in law Ciel langsung mengambil alih situasi. dia menjelaskan kepada anaknya bahwa tiap orang yang sedang hamil pasti akan mengalami yang namanya ngidam juga mood swing. Hoo? Apa tak ada permintaan yang lebih aneh? Tentu saja ada.

"Sebastian. Aku ingin makan mangga." Ujar Ciel di suatu siang saat ia sedang berbaring santai (rd. Malas) di atas sofa sambil memegang tinggi-tinggi boneka bitter rabbit yang ia minta beberapa hari lalu Sebastian jahit.

Mungkin kedengarannya simple, tapi bukan ngidam namanya kalau tidak minta yang aneh-aneh. Ciel meminta kapas yang ada di dalam bonekanya haruslah kapas yang mekar di posisi paling puncak setelah selama tiga bulan disiram air kembang tujuh rupa dan tujuh warna. Kain yang digunakan haruslah kain yang rasanya seperti bulu asli tapi lebih lembut dari bulu asli dengan warna natural tanpa bahan pewarna. Bayangkan saja Sebastian harus menyiapkan semua itu dalam waktu tiga jam. Yep. Tiga jam.

"Baik my lord." Ucap Sebastian patuh tapi curiga. Tak mungkin ini cuma mangga biasa.

"Tapi aku ingin mangga punya tetangga sebelah."

Nah, benarkan feeling Sebastian?

"Baik, saya akan memin—

"Tapi aku ingin kau mencurinya. Tanpa ketahuan."

Sebastian speechless. Seandainya tetangga sebelah manusia biasa sih tak apa. Masalahnya tetangga sebelah mereka adalah... Grell. Urgh! Kenapa pula ia ingin makan mangga hasil curian dari rumah Grell?! Apa ia ingin suaminya itu mati muda?! Oh, tunggu. Sebastian tidak muda lagi.

Dengan penuh perjuangan Sebastian berusaha mendapatkan mangga itu. Ia terpaksa mengorbankan sepupunya yang punya wajah tampan untuk jadi umpan sementara ia sibuk memanjat mangga muda di belakang rumah Grell secepat mungkin. Itu pun setelah ini ia harus menyiapkan royalty untuk sepupunya demi pengorbanan yang telah ia lakukan.

"My lord, saya sudah bawakan mangga mudanya." Ujar Sebastian sambil menyerahkan mangga yang sudah dipotong-potong dan di sisinya ada lombok bercampur garam juga kecap.

Ciel berdecak kagum dan ngiler. Entah kenapa ia merasa mangga muda itu terlihat enak sekali. Tanpa menunggu ba-bi-bu dan tanpa memperdulikan table mannernya, Ciel langsung mencocol mangga muda itu ke sambal kecap dan memakannya penuh kenikmatan. Sebastian sendiri hanya bisa speechless melihat tuan mudanya itu dengan lahap memakan semuanya. Diam-diam khawatir dengan keadaan anaknya di dalam sana. Sanggupkah ia?

_Bertahanlah anakku! Kau pasti bisa! Hang on there! Tinggal enam bulan lagi!_

Dan akhirnya ketika memasuki bulan ke lima, penyakit ngidam Ciel makin aneh. Tiap hari Sebastian harus sabar merayu, membujuk dan menahan diri. Demi anaknya tentu saja. Kalau tidak sudah ia tenggelamkan sejak kemarin Ciel Phantomhive di sungai thames yang dingin. Ah, dan lagi-lagi Ciel ngidam hal aneh.

"Aku ingin makan sesuatu..." gumam Ciel.

"Ya?" Sebastian menjawab dengan desperate.

"Aku ingin jambu air putih plus labu putih dan singkong putih..." ucap Ciel sambil tak sadar mengelus perutnya.

Sebastian menepuk jidatnya keras. Dimana pula lagi ia harus menemukan ketiga benda keramat itu? Cari-cari di internet, ternyata semua benda yang ingin Ciel makan ada di Indonesia yang berada di daerah tropis. Sebastian segera memesan tiket pesawat(?) dan bersiap pergi tanpa berniat bicara.

"Kau mau kemana?" tanya Ciel bingung melihat Sebastian sibuk sendiri.

"Mencari pesanan anda." Balas Sebastian dingin.

Awalnya ia tidak menyadarinya tapi ia merasa ada aura aneh menyerang punggungnya dan ketika menoleh ia sudah mendapati sang young master, wajahnya kini dialiri air mata yang sangat banyak yang tidak Sebastian tahu dari mana asalnya.

"Yo—young master—

"KAU MEMBENCIKU!" jerit Ciel tiba-tiba.

"Apa?" Sebastian berusaha meyakini pendengarannya.

"KAU MEMBENCIKUUUU~! HUWEEEE! SUAMIKU MEMBENCIKUUUU~!"

Sebastian speechless. Jangan-jangan ini yang ibunya bilang mood swing? Arghh! Kepala Sebastian pusing dan sakit oleh kegilaan ini! Mau sampai kapan dia harus menerima permintaan yang aneh dan perubahan sifat yang mengerikan ini. Ah tunggu, tinggal empat bulan lagi...

_Bersabarlah Sebastian! Kau pasti bisa!_ Ujar Sebastian dalam hati menyemangati diri sendiri sambil saat ini merayu Ciel agar berhenti menangis. Bukannya apa. Tangisannya itu loh! Sukses membuat gendang telinga Sebastian yang hypersensitif jadi kesakitan dan hampir pecah. Mending kalau suara merdu seriosa yang didengar, ini, suara cempreng seriosa yang punya kekuatan membunuh 100.000.000 dB.

Pulang-pulang kepala Sebastian malah makin sakit. Ciel sekarang makanannya semakin aneh. Begitu juga penyakit moodswingnya yang sukses membuat Sebastian khawatir, jangan-jangan bocchannya jadi gila sudah. Ia menangis ketika ada adegan bahagia di TV dan bahagia ketika orang sedang menangis. Ia juga selalu merasa Sebastian membencinya. Bahkan Sebastian hanya berkedip saja ia merasa Sebastian sedang mendelik ke arahnya.

"My lord, boleh saya menanyakan sesuatu?" ujar Sebastian suatu siang.

Ciel mendongkak dan menatap Sebastian bingung sebelum akhirnya mengangguk.

"Kenapa anda tidak menggugurkan kandungan anda saja?" tanya Sebastian.

Well, bukannya ia ingin Ciel menggugurkan kandungannya. Setelah semua perjuangan yang ia lakukan tak akan ia biarkan Ciel seenaknya saja membuang anak itu. Tapi ia penasaran, kenapa masternya yang prideful itu bisa menanggung malu untuk berusaha menjaga anak mereka?

Ciel terdiam. "Karena aku ingin merasakan bagaimana rasanya punya keluarga sendiri. Kau tahu Sebastian? Aku sebenarnya iri denganmu yang ternyata punya keluarga. Karena itu aku ingin merasakan bagaimana rasanya. Karena aku sudah melupakannya. Jadi, tak perduli ia akan lahir dengan atau tanpa ayah, aku akan tetap melahirkannya."

"My lord... apa yang anda katakan? Saya akan menjadi ayah yang baik!"

Ciel sweatdrop. "Tidak... aku khawatir anakku akan besar menjadi bertingkah menyebalkan sepertimu... jadi butler sok keren dan narsis..."

Sebastian menatap masternya jengkel. "Apa maksud anda? Dia akan menjadi maid neko yang manis!"

Dan saat itulah realita menimpa mereka. "Kau ingin anak perempuan?!" tanya Ciel tak percaya.

"Anda ingin anak laki-laki?" Sebastian ikut bertanya tak percaya.

"Sudah pasti dia akan jadi anak laki-laki! Kita berdua'kan laki-laki!" protes Ciel.

"My lord, kita terdiri dari gen XY yang menyebabkan kita bisa melahirkan bukan hanya laki-laki tapi genderless dengan kromosom YY dan perempuan dengan kromosom XX, jadi saya yakin dia akan jadi gadis neko yang manis!" protes Sebastian.

"Dari mana asal neko itu?! Siapa dari kita yang membawa gen neko hah?! Memangnya kau suruh aku selingkuh dulu dengan nekomata atau jangan-jangan malah kau yang selingkuh lagi!" Mood swing Ciel kembali. Air mata mulai kembali mengalir.

_Oh... anakku, cepatlah kau lahir agar ibumu berhenti menyebalkan seperti sekarang. Ayahmu hampir tak sanggup lagi anakku..._ keluh Sebastian dalam hati sementara Ciel mencak-mencak di depannya dengan wajah bersimbah air mata. Hanya satu harapan Sebastian, jangan sampai anaknya punya sifat mirip Ciel. Wajah boleh, sifat jangan. Ia bisa bunuh diri jika harus menghadapi dua bocah egois sekaligus.

~TBC~


	4. Chapter 4

The last! arigatou karna sudah menemani saya selama ini =)

.

.

Last Chapter : Ciel melahirkan!

.

.

Meet Cisha Michaelis, daughter of Ciel Phantomhive dan Sebastian Michaelis. Setelah perjuangan panjang penuh darah dan air mata serta Sebastian yang tiba-tiba OOC tingkat kelurahan sementara Ciel sweatdrop tanpa OOC, akhirnya gadis mungil itu lahir juga ke dunia. Eph, ke neraka maksudnya...

Ini berita yang lumayan menghebohkan karena secara Ciel dan Sebastian sama-sama laki-laki tapi anaknya perempuan. Untung bagi Ciel, ia tidak jadi neko seperti harapan Sebastian jadi ia tak perlu alergi pada anaknya sendiri.

Cisha bermata merah seperti demon pada umumnya tapi ketika tidak bermata demon, ia mengambil mata coklat kemerahan Sebastian. Rambutnya hitam kelam seperti rambut Sebastian tapi wajahnya delapan puluh persen wajah Ciel. Dua puluh persennya wajah autho—dibunuh Sebastian—tentu saja wajah Sebastian. Kan bapaknya (author rada ga rela) si Sebastian...

Mari kita sedikit flash back dan melihat perjuangan Ciel saat melahirkan...

* * *

Swiiiiinnngggg~

Mereka sedang sibuk main catur ketika tiba-tiba saja Ciel yang bermaksud memakan bishop dengan knight berhenti bergerak. Tangannya melayang di udara dan wajahnya membeku. Matanya kosong hingga akhirnya ia bersuara.

"Aku... sepertinya akan melahirkan..."

Sebastian yang saat itu sedang pakai kaos oblong dan sarung—tunggu... tunggu dulu, tunggu dulu. Sejak kapan Sebastian pakai sarung sama kaos oblong? Memangnya dia author? Oh, tunggu, ternyata itu author. Salah orang men, hahaha!—ralat, Sebastian yang saat itu sedang tersenyum licik karena sebentar lagi akan menang langsung terdiam.

"Melahirkan?"

"Melahirkan."

"Melahirkan?" ulangnya lagi.

"IYA BODOH. AKU MAU MELAHIRKAN!" jerit Ciel jengkel dengan ketelmian suaminya.

Sebastian langsung berdiri kaget dan menyebabkan kursi yang ia duduki terjengkang. Pikirannya yang biasa jernih tapi hitam(?) tiba-tiba keruh dan menjadi coklat. Panik menyergapnya secara tiba-tiba.

"APA?! My lord! Anda akan melahirkan! O-M-G! What to do?! What to do?! Kita harus bawa baju ganti! Ya baju ganti! Baju bayi juga! Oh! Susu bayi ADP (Anak Demon Pinter)! Jangan lup—

"Sebastian!" Ciel memotong, membuat Sebastian berhenti. "Tenangkan dirimu, tarik nafas dalam-dalam... can you?" tanya Ciel. Sebastian mengangguk setelah agak tenang. "Okay, sekarang, lupakan baju ganti dan segala macam hal, kau bisa lakukan itu nanti, sekarang... BAWA AKU KE RUMAH SAKIT ATAU BIDAN ATAU DUKUN BERANAK TERSERAAAAAHHHH! AKU SUDAH TAK KUAT LAGI!"

"YES MY LORD!"

Dan secepat kilat Sebastian balik jadi butler setia yang ga o'on. Ia segera menggendong Ciel ala tuan putri. Sambil menggendong Ciel, Sebastian mengecek google mapnya dan mendapati bahwa RS terdekat adalah RS shinigami. Alhasil, takut babynya (iya, Sebastian ga mikirin Ciel, dia cuman mikir anaknya) kenapa-kenapa Sebastian ga perduli dan tetap membawa Ciel kesana.

Sampai di RS dan diperiksa, ternyata Ciel masih pembukaan empat dan untungnya kontraksi di perut Ciel sudah lumayan berkurang sehingga Sebastian bisa agak tenang. Well, LUMAYAN tenang...

"Sebastian..." panggil Ciel.

"Hmm?"

"Bisa tolong kau berhenti bolak-balik di tengah ruangan seperti kereta api rusak? Aku pusing melihatmu seperti itu! Kalaupun harus ada yang bertingkah seperti itu, orang itu adalah aku!" gerutu Ciel.

"Ah, benar juga... baik my lord, ayo kita keliling rumah sakit." Ujar Sebastian teringat pesan dokter yang bernama Alan bahwa ada baiknya Ciel dibawa berjalan-jalan.

Masalah pertama, saat ini sudah jam satu malam waktu setempat. Masalah kedua, Ciel dan Sebastian sudah berkeliling rumah sakit seluas lima kali lapangan sepak bola sebanyak hamper sepuluh kali. Masalah ketiga, Sebastian tak henti-hentinya membuat Ciel jengkel dengan bertindak menyebalkan. Ini yang mau melahirkan Ciel apa Sebastian?

Desahan terdengar dari bibir mungil Ciel. "Aku mau makan cake…" gumamnya lemah.

"My lord, anda tidak boleh makan karna sebentar lagi mau melahirkan…" peringat Sebastian yang kemudian kembali mondar-mandir tak jelas.

Ciel jengkel tapi tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Tiba- tiba ia merasa sesuatu mengalir melewati paha turun menuju betisnya. "huh?" ia melongok ke bawah. "Sebastian…" panggil Ciel dengan nada suara yang aneh.

"Ya?" jawab Sebastian yang masih bolak-balik sambil menggigit kuku-kukunya.

"Aku akan melahirkan sekarang…"

"Sekarang?" ulang Sebastian kembali lola.

"Iya! Sekarang! Ketubannya pecah!"

Tanpa menunggu lebih lama, Sebastian segera menghubungi suster yang jaga dan membantu Ciel bersiap bersalin. Ada satu dokter dan satu bidan yang membantu persalinan Ciel yaitu dokter Alan dan bidan Eric yang merupakan pasangan suami-suami (iya, kenapa? Mau protes? Masa iya author tulis suami-istri?) yang Ciel ragukan kemampuannya tapi hanya bisa pasrah.

Persalinan perjalan dengan heboh karna secara Ciel adalah cowok, terpaksa mereka memakai kekuatan demon untuk mengubah Ciel jadi cewek. Setelah itu Ciel ngamuk karna, bukan, bukan karna mau melahirkan tapi karna Sebastian ga henti-hentinya panic ga jelas. Mulai dari kapan keluarnya? Kok ga ada suaranya? Kok ga ada bentuknya? Ya iyalah! Keluar aja belum!

Akhirnya setelah sekitar satu jam Ciel mengedan, bayinya keluar juga. Seluruh nafas lega terdengar dari baik dalam ruang persalinan juga lorong rumah sakit yang dipenuhi oleh para fans yang setia menanti kelahiran anak pertama pasangan demon Sebaciel.

Bahkan wartawan dari BBC, MBC, sampai ABC datang semua untuk meliput kejadian. Mari kita lupakan kumpulan orang di luar sana dan kembali ke demon favorit kita Sebastian yang akan memotong tali pusar anaknya yang pertama. Gemetaran tangan Sebastian terulur memotong tali pusar Ciel lalu setelah selesai terpotong,

"Akhirnya..."

_Brugh!_ Sebastian pingsan dengan tidak elit -_-"

* * *

Sooo~ sekarang Cisha jadi primadona Ciel dan Sebastian. Tapi yaaa, namanya juga anak iblis. Mainannya itu loh~ repot sekali mencarinya! Mulai dari gantungan kepala banteng tanduk tiga, tengkorak manusia zaman paleontropus megakuplus-kuplus, dan dot ajaib yang bisa mengeluarkan ASI nonstop! Dompet Sebastian yang tebalnya setebal langit di angkasa langsung menipis jadi setebal inti bumi ke stratosfer.

Ciel sendiri tak kalah dipusingkanoleh Sebastian. Lho? Kok dipusingkan oleh Sebastian? Iya. Soalnya Sebastian jadi error. Cisha tak bisa jauh dari Ciel dan Sebastian jadi kemana-mana mereka harus bertiga. Bahkan mandipun bertiga. Semua karena jika Ciel sedikit saja jauh dari Cisha atau Sebastian yang begitu, tangisan Cisha yang sukses mengalahkan jeritan ibunya di guiness book of record, sangat memekakan telinga dan ibu mana sih yang tega lihat bayinya menangis seperti itu?

Gara-gara itu, Sebastian nempel mulu sama Ciel kayak parasit. Lagi masak, eh, si Sebastian ada di belakang Ciel. Lagi nyuci, eh, Sebastian ada di antara cucian, lagi di wc, kecuali itu. Ciel siap ngelempar Sebastian untuk masalah terakhir. Jadinya Cisha sama Sebastian nunggu di depan pintu WC.

Selain itu, Sebastian juga jadi overdoting parent a.k.a ortu yang idiot bagi Ciel. Masa Cisha baru gerakin tangan aja dibilang dada-dadah? Dia sendawa aja lagaknya Sebastian kayak Cisha habis nyanyi lagu seriosa. Ciel sampai kadang pura-pura bukan kenalan Sebastian.

Tapi Cisha Michaelis punya satu keunikan. Ia tidak mau makan soul dan hanya ingin minum ASI serta bubur bayi manusia. Ia juga tidak serta merta tumbuh dewasa, sebaliknya, ia tumbuh bertahap layaknya anak manusia normal.

"Chisa jelas-jelas demon, tapi kenapa dia tidak mau memakan soul?" terdengar kecemasan di dalam suara Sebastian saat ia berbicara.

Saat ini dia dan Ciel sedang menemani Cisha bermain di ruang keluarga di rumah mereka yang berada di dunia manusia di tahun 20XX (Di-nya kurang banyak ga ya?). Karna Cisha yang tingkahnya layak manusia biasa, akhirnya kedua orang tua Cisha mengalah dan pindah ke dunia manusia. Terkadang neneknya datang berkunjung dengan cosplay yang luar biasa.

Ciel baru saja ingin bicara ketika tiba-tiba suara Cisha mengagetkan mereka.

"Ma...mma..ma!" ujar Cisha tiba-tiba sambil tertawa.

Ciel dan Sebastian saling berpandangan sebelum berteriak senang. Ini kata-kata pertama Cisha semenjak dia lahir!

"Cisha! Call daddy! Call daddy!" pinta Sebastian.

Cisha menilingkan kepalanya bingung. Tak lama dia tertawa dan kembali bicara, "da, da, da!"

Sebastian langsung tertawa kegirangan dan memeluk Cisha erat. Lagi-lagi bertingkah layaknya orang tua idiot. Ciel mau tak mau tersenyum kecil. Padahal dulu yang menyuruhh menggugurkan'kan Sebastian tapi sekarang dia malah yang paling sayang dengan anak mereka.

Ciel menepuk pundak Sebastian. "Kurasa tak apa. Mungkin nanti dia akan berubah, mungkin tidak. Tapi yang penting kita punya waktu yang panjang untuk melihat dia tumbuh, iya'kan?" ujar Ciel sambil tersenyum lembut ke arah suaminya.

Sebastian tersenyum sama lembutnya. "Kau benar." Ia kemudian memeluk Ciel. Walaupun kaget, Ciel tidak menarik diri. "Terima kasih, karna sudah tidak menyerah..." gumamnya pada Ciel.

* * *

Ciel sedang memasak untuk makan siang ketika ia melihat Cisha berusaha membalikan badan dan merangkak. Ciel sempat membeku beberapa saat sebelum sadar dengan apa yang akan terjadi.

"SE—sebastian!" bisik Ciel. "Sebastian! Ambil kamera!" perintahnya.

Tanpa menunggu panggilan ketiga Sebastian yang saat itu sedang ada di lantai atas tahu kenapa Ciel meminta begitu. Cisha akan melakukannya! Cisha akan melakukan rangkakan! Dan tentu saja sebagai ayah yang *coret*bodoh*coret* baik, Sebastian tak akan melewatkan momen ini.

Hari-hari pun mereka lalui dengan penuh kebahagiaan. Pertama kali Cisha berdiri, pertama kali ia melangkah, pertama kali ia berlari, pertama kali ia makan sendiri semua pertama kalinya diabadikan oleh Ciel dan Sebastian tanpa pernah sekali pun terlewatkan.

"Cisha! Kau hebat!" puji Sebastian sambil mengangkat Cisha tinggi-tinggi. "Aku menyayangimu!"

Sudah lima tahun berlalu dan Cisha sekarang sudah masuk taman kanak-kanak. Pasangan favorit kita masih bersama dengan anak kesayangan mereka.

"luv you too daddy! Hehehe!"

Setelah itu mereka langsung berlomba lari ke arah ayunan di taman. Ciel sendiri yang saat itu berjalan santai di belakang hanya bisa speechless, Sebastian benar-benar berubah menjadi overdoting parent... ia tersenyum tipis. Tak menyangka hari bahagia seperti ini akan ia rasakan lagi.

Dulu sekali, ia pernah begini dengan ayah, ibu dan saudara kembarnya. Setelah mansionnya terbakar dan keluarganya semua pergi duluan, ia kira ia tak akan mengalaminya lagi. Ia kira ia tak akan pernah punya keluarga lagi setelah mengikat perjanjian dengan iblis. Siapa sangka ia justru memiliki keluarga dengan sang iblis.

Mungkin, ini memang takdirnya. Mungkin, semenjak ia mengikat perjanjian dengan Sebastian, hidupnya, takdirnya, semua berubah dan berpusat pada Sebastian...

"Apa yang sedang kau/mom pikirkan?" suara Sebastian dan Cisha menyadarkan Ciel.

"Huh? Oh? Bukannya kalian tadi berlomba ke arah ayunan?" tanya Ciel bingung dan setengah sadar.

"Kami menunggumu." Jawab Sebastian sambil tersenyum manis.

Ciel mengalah. "Baik, baik... ayo kita kesana."

"Aku duluan!" ujar Cisha melompat dari gendongan ayahnya dan berlari duluan.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan tadi?" tanya Sebastian kemudian.

Ciel menggeleng kecil. "Hanya memikirkan masa lalu..."

Diam sejenak, Sebastian baru bersuara lagi, "Kau benar. Tidak ada yang menyangka kita akan berakhir seperti ini. Karna itulah aku bilang terima kasih. Aku benar-benar berterima kasih karna kau tidak menyerah, my lord..."

"Kheh, sudah lama kau tidak memanggilku begitu." Ciel tersenyum tipis dengan mata terarah ke Cisha. "Kau benar... aku juga bersyukur karna tidak menyerah. Seandainya aku menyerah, aku pasti tak akan bertemu Cisha... tapi aku juga berterima kasih padamu."

Sebastian memandang Ciel bingung.

"Seandainya waktu itu kau memutuskan untuk mengabaikanku... semua tak akan berakhir sampai disini. Bukan hanya waktu pertama kali kita bertemu... waktu-waktu yang lain juga, ketika berkali-kali aku mengecewakanmu..."

Sebastian terdiam beberapa saat. "Sungguh, I'm not worth for your thank you my lord... semua itu hanya karna sifat dasar sebagai iblis... your faith for me, that's the thing that makes me stay." Gumam Sebastian tersenyum pahit.

"Apa yang kalian berdua bicarakan? Oh gezz... tadi mom, sekarang dad ikut-ikutan. Please, aku sudah menunggu lama!" celoteh Cisha langsung mengubah suasana yang tadinya muram menjadi ramai kembali.

Sebastian dan Ciel tertawa bersamaan. "Oh well, yang manapun sama saja. Yang penting sekarang aku menyayangi kalian berdua." Ujar Ciel santai tak sadar perkataannya sukses membuat wajah Sebastian memerah.

Cisha dan Ciel menatap Sebastian kaget kemudian tertawa bersamaan pada Sebastian yang berusaha menutupi wajahnya dengan satu tangan. "Jangan tertawa! Salahkan mom-mu yang tak pernah sejujur itu." Protes Sebastian.

Happy Ending ;)


End file.
